Fiery Neighbor
by snheetah
Summary: Words can burn, but so can passion. DuckXOC


**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed**

**So I couldn't think of a good song for Duck and Miranda. I thought of using Poke Face by Blowsight but I did that last time so they don't have a song for this fanfiction. Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy it :D I also changed Miranda's feather colors. **

* * *

Duck banged his fists against when the workers from the moving van exported the furniture in the apartment upstairs. "Uggh," Duck groaned as he turned to the side and covered his head with the pillow. "Do they really have to do this at four in the morning?" he mumbled and looked at the digital clock that read twelve in the afternoon.

"Be careful with that!" a muffled female voice yelled, "it's an antique!"

Duck groaned as he threw the pillow across the room and looked out the window. He saw a female mallard directing the workers to the apartment building and ordering them where to place the furniture.

"That goes on the drawer under the picture of my great-grandmother," she said, referring to the antique looking vase. Some of the workers let out a puff of breath while others mumbled and rolled their eyes at her orders.

Duck rested his elbows against the windowsill and his face into his hands. She had black colored feathers and brown hair that rested above her waist. _Who is she_? was Duck's first thought about her. He jumped off his bed, wrapped himself into a robe, and ran out of the room. He halted in his tracks when a couple of workers were walking up the stairs with a bed that rested upon their shoulders. Once they were gone to the second flight of stairs, Duck ran out of the apartment.

Another set of workers walked up the entrance of the apartment and they carried a chair. One of the accidentally bumped the chair to the side of the wall. This action went unnoticed by the female mallard and she went into a fit of rage when she saw that happen. "What are you doing?" she yelled at him, "I am not paying you to destroy my furniture. Careful with that, it's an antique!"

"Everything you own is an antique," the worker mumbled and he disappeared into the darkness of the apartment.

Duck watched when he disappeared and turned his attention to her. "So you're new around here?" he asked her.

She turned her eyes to him. "You are?"

"Duck," he answered, "just Duck."

"Yeah I can see that," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"And you are?" he asked her.

"Miranda," she curtly said, "just Miranda." She turned her head and looked at the other worker, "BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!"

* * *

Duck thought that having Miranda for a neighbor was going to be great. However, he felt like he had never been so wrong in his life. Every single Sunday, she had a couple of guests over for, what she had called, a single girl's night in. One night, he saw a couple of cars parked out in front of his apartment. He noticed a total of six girls talking loudly, laughing, and screaming with one another as they made their way up the stairs.

To make matters worse, once they disappeared inside Miranda's apartment, the music would be turned up to full blast with nothing but cheesy pop songs. Duck usually cherished his Sunday nights sleeping at midnight and then waking up twelve hours after. Why did this Miranda girl have to have her party at midnight?

He thought of calling the police but what would they do? The only law that she was breaking was disturbing the peace. He jumped out of his bed and marched upstairs to her door. He formed his hand into a fist and banged it upon the door until a honey-colored female rabbit, with blond bangs covering her left eye, opened the door.

"Hello," she greeted him with a kind smile.

"Could you-" Duck was going to say until Miranda appeared next to the female rabbit.

"Is he giving you trouble Lexi?" Miranda asked the rabbit as she just shook her head. "Listen here bub," she poked him in the chest, whipped out a sign, and hung it on the door, "no boy's allowed," she pointed to the sign as if Duck did not even know how to read. With that, she slammed the door in his face.

Duck made a face until the door was opened again by the female rabbit, Lexi. "I'm sorry," she said with an apologetic smile, "is there something that you wanted?"

"To lower the volume," Duck reproachfully told her, "some ducks here are trying to sleep."

"Oh yes, sure," she said and disappeared within the room.

Even though the music was tuned down, Duck had a hard time sleeping. His ears were suddenly immune to the music but the high-pitched screaming and laughter was getting to him. Suddenly something thumped against the floor and he heard chortle and a, "Michelle are you okay?" followed by some more laughter.

"Ohhh God," Duck groaned.

* * *

The next morning, Duck had a major headache. Thanks to his lack of sleep and Miranda's party, his regular sleeping schedule was completely messed up. Some of the girls' cars were still parked while one of them had left. He thought it was the honey-colored rabbit that had left. She was more down-to-Earth than the rest of them.

However, Duck was not going to let this go unpunished. He grabbed an object from the top of the drawer and headed upstairs to Miranda's apartment. He knew that it was wrong to barge into someone's house, but he had a good excuse for this one. He put his hand on the doorknob, turned it, and walked inside. There was a female roadrunner curled into a ball onto the floor, a brown colored rabbit sprawled onto a couch, a wolf cuddled into a blanket, a Tasmanian she-devil snoring onto the table, and the female duck herself sleeping face down on the carpet.

Duck devilishly smiled as he tip-toed over to her, put the air horn to the side of her head and pressed the button.

The air horn let out an ear-piercing noise as the girls screamed. "OWWWWW!" Miranda yelped as her body jumped up from the ground and she stumbled to her feet. Her vision cleared and she saw Duck standing there with a goofy smile in his face. "YOU IDIOT!" she yelled as Duck pressed the button in front of her face and the noise escaped. "Give me that!" she yelled as she swiped her hands across from the object but Duck dodged out of the way.

Duck broke into a sprint with Miranda nipping at his heels. He flew down the flight of stairs, ran out of the apartment, and almost collided with a couple walking down the street.

"Whoa, easy dere," a male rabbit said as he saw Duck flying down the street.

Suddenly Miranda appeared into the doorway and looked to her left and right. "Where did that idiot go?!" she yelled until she saw the two rabbits, "Lexi?" her eyes almost popped from her sockets when she saw her with another rabbit, "I thought you were single."

"Miranda I told you a week ago that I had a boyfriend," Lexi told her, "didn't you hear me?"

"Oh whatever," Miranda dismissed her words, "where did that duck go?"

"Dat-a way," the gray male rabbit pointed behind him as Miranda pushed them out of her way and ran after Duck. "Okay den, she seemed like a nice goil."

Lexi giggled, "she is when you get to know her Ace," she said as the two of the continued to walk down the street.

Duck took a turn and hid into an alley, where he waited for Miranda to come. When Miranda turned the corner and was within Duck's sight, a pedestrian dropped banana peel to the ground just when Miranda was coming. "Banana peel!" Duck yelled as he stepped in front of Miranda and wound up slipping himself.

Miranda halted and watched Duck slip and fall onto his rear end. "Serves you right!" she yelled as she snatched away the air horn and pressed the button in front of his face. She turned on her heel and walked away from him.

At least Duck was thankful that she didn't smack him in the face.

* * *

Duck felt like he had offended her. When they would run into each other, Miranda would let out a loud "hmmph" and walk away from him. Guess this girl took jokes seriously and would never forgive and forget. However, Duck just shrugged off her response and continued on with his life. Of course he would sometimes be helpful to her, such as holding the door when her hands were full, but he would not get a thank you from her.

"A 'thank you very much Duck, you're the best' would be nice," Duck told her when he held the door open for her one day.

Miranda stopped walked and turned around to look at him. "Why thank you for holding the door for me..._dummy_."

"Close enough," Duck mumbled to himself. "I don't get what's the big deal. It was just a joke!"

"Just a joke?!" she whipped around, almost dropping the bag of groceries, "I hate being woken up from my beauty sleep!"

"Beauty sleep?" Duck asked her. "You were reeking of alcohol! You call that a beauty sleep?"

"Oh why don't you just shut up, die in a hole and get out of here?"

"Uhh, because I live here if you haven't noticed and which one do you want me to do? Die in a hole or get out because I don't think I can get out if I am already dead," Duck said as he placed his hands on his hips. Miranda scoffed and ran upstairs, almost feeling terrible for saying such a thing to him.

* * *

Days passed while living in the apartment and Miranda thought that she could never look at Duck again. She wasn't feeling this way because of the joke he had played on her. She probably deserved it anyway, but what made her feel guilty was of the way she had spoke to him. _Die in a hole_? What was she, thirteen years old. Then again, she would never forget the look on his face when she said that. She had seen sadness pass through his eyes even when he defended himself.

She slapped her hands against her eyes and roughly rubbed them. One of her major problems was not thinking before speaking. She had almost lost her friendship with Lexi Bunny when she had told her how stupid her brother was for texting and driving. Lexi was about to attack her but she had stated in a hurt voice that her brother was dead because of it. It took a while to rekindle their friendship but that should have been a lesson to Miranda to think before speaking.

Her focus was suddenly interrupted but stench that made it's way into her apartment. Before realizing what it was, the apartment's fire alarm went off and Miranda gasped as she opened the door and felt a wave of heat making it's way onto her floor. She looked over the railing and noticed smoke and fire crackling. "No don't go down there!" she yelled at a neighbor that about to go downstairs, "take the emergency exit over there!" she pointed behind her and the neighbor obeyed.

However, Miranda could not move her feet. She ran down the steps to where the fire and saw a couple of neighbors running out towards the door. Within that group, Duck was nowhere to be seen. Fearing the worst, Miranda ran across the hallway and jumped over some of the fire that was dancing onto the floor. She got to Duck's door and turned the doorknob, only to have her hand burned. "Ow!" she seethed and shook her hand, which did nothing but make it worse. "Duck!" she yelled and slammed her hands against the door, "Duck can you hear me?!"

There was no noise, but she couldn't just leave him there. Even if he was outside, she wanted to make sure. Taking a deep breath, she put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. Ignoring the burning sensation, she came upon a room filled with black smoke. She let out a deep cough and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes filled with water as she searched the room but she was not going to leave until she made sure that Duck was alright. She took a step and tripped over a body. Miranda gasped when she saw Duck on the floor.

"Duck!" she yelled and she began to shake him but Duck made no avail to wake up. "God," Miranda whispered. She took Duck and threw him over her shoulders. As she was about to run out the door, the fire's flames engulfed the doorway and made it's way into Duck's apartment. Miranda screamed when the monstrous flames took away her exit path. She looked around the apartment for an escape route but the windows were engulfed by flames.

She ran down the hallway and saw a door that was not affected by the flames. She barged into the door and saw a screened glass window. Sliding the glass door out of the way, she ripped apart the screen door and jumped out of the with with Duck onto her shoulders as the flames engulfed that room. She landed on her feet but rolled down the grass as Duck slid off her shoulders and rolled a couple of feet away from her.

Miranda let out a nasty cough but wasted no time. She limped over to Duck and saw that he was still unresponsive. There was no time to get the medics that were in front of the apartment treating others, for she feared that Duck might be done for by the time they got to him. She titled his head, opened his beak, took a deep breath, and breathed into his mouth. She placed her hands upon his chest and gave five pushes against his chest. She tilted her head to hear him breathing or a heartbeat. When she didn't, she tried once more until Duck went into a coughing fit.

Miranda fell back and waited for Duck to gather himself. He let out a couple of hacking coughs before he looked up and saw Miranda standing there, covered in soot. "What happened?" he breathed.

"There was a fire," Miranda said, "and I came looking for you, only to find you unconscious on the floor. I tried to find a way out the door but the fire blocked my path so I just jumped out the window."

"Good thing there's grass," Duck said as he slid his hand over the dark grass. "How about you? Are you alright?"

"I think I twisted my ankle," Miranda said.

"Here," Duck said as he stumbled to his feet and walked over to Miranda. He bent down and gathered her in his arms. "Without you here, I would probably be dead."

Miranda softly smiled at his sentence. "You're welcome," she said with a nod of her head and looked at him straight in the eyes, for the first time in days after her insult.

* * *

**Yay, hug, hug, kiss, kiss ya'll get the point :D So I have one more to go with Tech and Quinn. I decided not to do one with Pierre and Fleur because I feel like in every story I have written with the Loonatics, there is more situations with them and less with the others. Nevertheless, Tech and Quinn will be the closing characters with this series.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it :D**


End file.
